Life In The Fast Lane
by SSTR87
Summary: Continuing my one shot stories to form a justice league with several of the Naruto cast. This it's Naruto's story and his super ability.


/Man,/thought Naruto in a sour mood. /I hate the rain!/

The blonde was drenched head to toe as he trudged his way through the streets of Kumogakure. While he was given a task for the so-called safety of the village, Naruto knew it for what it was...

"C'mon... A one-man team, sent to Kumogakure to, and I quote: 'Master the Kyuubi, Naruto'." the blonde kicked a stone as thunder rumbled ominously in the distance, shaking the very ground with its intensity.

Naruto quickened his pace, still grumbling to himself. "Dammit, if I could use some super-awesome jutsu, like the Yondaime's Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God), or has some ultra rare bloodline like the Shodai or Niidaime Hokage..." his ruminations were cut short as he approached the guard shack to enter. At present, Naruto was wearing a much larger version of his orange jumpsuit from when he was a child, sporting a thick white collar with a zip up the front.

"Name?" asked a man gruffly, seemingly annoyed that Naruto was in front of him.

Naruto reached into his pocket and set a passport down alongside 200 ryo. "Name's Fast Lane, if you catch my drift.

The ninja narrowed his eyes as he collected the passport and pocketed the money. "Alright /Fast Lane/, just don't go causing me any grief, got it?" he groused, turning to the next person as the blonde stepped through the gate.

Call it Fate, bad luck, extremely good luck or whatever you want, but the instant Naruto placed his hand on the steel swinging doors to enter he was struck by lightning.

That alone is typically amazing, but when three additional bolts simultaneously hit the door that his hand was holding, transferring their energy into him, Naruto was officially known as the luckiest man in Kumogakure...

###Line break###

"Ugh... What hit me?" he asked to no one in particular as he placed a hand to his forehead and slowly sat up.

He looked around the room, wondering where he was. But the instant he started gazing around, his eyes boggled, doubling in size.

All around him people were moving in extremely slow motion. Being the hyper young man that he was, Naruto leaped from the table and ran around the room from person to person waving his hands in their faces and moving to the next before anyone could blink.

"What's going on?!" he cried in panic, feeling his heart speed up. "Why is everyone moving so freaking /slow/?!" he shouted in general...

###line break###

For everyone else in the room things happened a bit differently. Yugito Nii, a fully trained combat ninja had undergone a change of heart a few years ago and decided to focus her near endless chakra into healing people. Currently she was the head nurse in the room.

"You have got to be kidding me, right?" she asked as she read the notes on the most recently brought in person. "The Jinchuuriki from Konoha made a half-step into the village and gets struck by lightning?" she asked incredulously.

Another nurse, a couple years younger than Yugito nodded her head. "I was there! He got hit in the back. But, then the door he was holding onto was struck by no less than three additional bolts," Yayoi, the previously mentioned nurse, recalled.

Yugito shook her head. This was gonna reflect negatively on her village. "So are his wounds healing yet? He is a demon-container, after all."

Yayoi shook her head before turning to Naruto's table only to see it was empty. "Wh... What?! I just put him in that need myself!" she cried out, visions of being demoted to Genin and working odd-end jobs all over again plagued her mind as she slumped to the floor.

The moment she touched the floor a blur of orange raced through her vision before she saw several after-images of the blonde boy she was trying to treat.

Yugito gasped, but before she could say anything to Naruto, the doors leading out of the treatment room started swinging at high speed. "Damn, he's fast!" She noted as she tried fixing her frazzled hair.

Yayoi could only blink and nod as the many nurses tried holding their skirts down in the sudden gusts.

"Yayoi, take over for me, I'm going to get the Raikage. There's no one in the world faster than him," she assessed, getting the younger woman, with long beautiful silver hair and cream skin, to nod.

"Good thinking!" she cheered. "I'll cover for you, bu-" her words died on her lips as Yugito dashed from the room, no longer within earshot. "...but don't be gone too long..."

###Line break###

Naruto was going crazy! He'd been trying to figure out why everything in the village was moving so slow for what felt like several weeks.

"C'mon! I'm hungry and I'm tired of eating at the same takeout place!" shouted the blonde, before he fell to his knees, stomach growling.

As the blonde lied down, clutching his belly, the sounds of footsteps alerted the young ninja to getout of the way. And just barely at that, as several people strolled along, no one looking where his or her feet were taking them.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he got to his feet. "Watch where you're... stepping?" the last was almost a question as he noticed that the world was back to normal.

"Hey kid, watch it!" yelled out a large talking puppet as a young man followed behind, submissive to the scar-faced yakuza-modeled doll.

Naruto blinked. "Hey that was actually pretty good!" he shouted to the young man in line with the doll.

The yakuza doll turned to look at the two with a confused look in his expressionless face. "Hey, what's this punk talking to you about?" he demanded before slapping the puppeteer over his head.

"I-... I have no idea what he wants, Scarface!" the man admitted as he cowered.

Naruto blinked before looking at the puppet and then the man. "Geez. You are really good at using that doll!" he praised as he could barely spot a single chakra thread.

To Naruto's confusion, the cowed man fled across the street to hide behind a randomly placed barrel.

The puppet turned to Naruto with flames burning in his eyes as he clutched at his sword hilt. "Hey! I been real nice like, kid... But nobody, but nobody calls Scarface a dummy!" he threatened as he slashed at Naruto, smashing through the sound barrier as the steel blade sang in the air.

Once more time slowed for Naruto as he watched the blade race towards him at high speed, though slow enough for Naruto to dodge the cut aimed for his neck. "Whoa, that was close!" Naruto realized from his place sitting on the ground a few feet back as time righted itself.

"How the heck did the kid get way over there?!" cried the puppet indignantly as the puppeteer remained hidden, trembling in his hiding place as he watched on.

The puppet roared to life and chased Naruto at high speed, forcing time to slow again.

Naruto seemed to burst into lightning before an orange blur would trace his form to whereever he decided to be. The Konoha ninja grinned ear to ear. "I could get used to this!" he shouted as he danced around the puppet repeatedly, before disarming and then de-arming it as he laughed.

"Hey punk, I'm gonna remember this and I'll pay you back," threatened the head of the yakuza puppet while its body laid strewn out across the clearing in the street as several onlookers marveled at the blonde nineteen year old.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, but I like IT!" he assessed.

OoOoOoO

AN: So there you have it! Who better to be the flash than the number one hyperactive, unpredictable knucklehead himself?

Well, the characters are coming together nicely. I have a few more to add to this medley of one-shots, then I think I want to write the actually history of the village leading up to this point. I mean the Batman has been in the village since Naruto was a wee lad. Surely he's got enemies out there?

Rate and Review please

SSTR87


End file.
